


(I Need Your Touch) Like I Love Your Violence

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Age!Kink, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, bp!blaine - Freeform, gagging, professor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had hoped from the moment he woke up this morning that he’d get Kurt at least a little riled up today, and he had definitely succeeded—more so than he had initially intended. Although, he has to admit, he couldn’t be more thrilled at the turn it had taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Need Your Touch) Like I Love Your Violence

Blaine had known for sure that he was really in for it the second Kurt opened the door, and he was absolutely right; he could tell from Kurt’s aggressive nature and the speed at which he had Blaine out of his clothes and on his hands and knees.

Blaine had hoped from the moment he woke up this morning that he’d get Kurt at least a little riled up today, and he had definitely succeeded-more so than he had initially intended. Although, he has to admit, he couldn’t be more thrilled at the turn it had taken.

“You’re a dirty little boy, aren’t you?” Kurt hisses in his ear, the tip of his tongue grazing it as he speaks. Blaine gives an almost undetectable nod at the rhetorical question out of reflex. “Mm, you know, dirty boys aren’t usually rewarded, are they?”

Blaine shakes his head minutely as he flexes his limbs underneath him, his eyes falling closed as Kurt’s finger slides teasingly up and down the crack of his ass-though never far enough to brush against where he’s so “dirty” as Kurt calls it. It feels as if Blaine’s skin burns in the wake of Kurt’s light touch, tingling in anticipation of more and what is to come.

Blaine’s knees ache infinitesimally from where he’s been positioned on all fours on the hard floor of their living room since they got to Kurt’s apartment. That’s as far as they’d made it after Kurt’s final class of the day, which happened to include a front-seated Blaine who enjoyed splaying out his legs under his desk while staring intently at Kurt and sliding a pen in and out of his mouth.

Kurt had dropped his dry-erase marker more than once throughout the ninety minute period.

Streaks run down Blaine’s thighs from where he’s been wet and wanting all day, waiting for Kurt to pounce, and he makes a move to clench them together to get even a little bit of relief.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Kurt scolds, sliding his hands around Blaine’s thighs and ensuring that they remain open as Blaine whimpers pathetically. “You seemed so willing and eager to spread those legs all throughout my class, so you will do it now.” Kurt commands, harshness creeping into his voice and causing Blaine to shake from head to toe at the intensity of it.

“Y-yes sir.” Blaine stutters out accordingly, dipping his head down to stare at the wood floor currently bruising his knees. He can see the fringe from the pillow cushioning Kurt’s own position, the cheerful decorative floral pattern embroidered on the material coming off as rather ironic to Blaine given its purpose at the moment.

Blaine is being punished for his behavior in class today, that much is obvious. When they had began their relationship several months ago, Kurt had made it very clear that Blaine was not, in any way, to allude to their secret affair while in the classroom or on campus. For the most part, Blaine was very obedient in this condition; sometimes, however, Blaine just wanted to have a little fun with his professor. He knew the consequences. He welcomed them. He waited eagerly for them.

Although the sweat was dripping from his temples at this point and he’s shivering from Kurt’s impenetrable dominance, he’s just getting wetter and wetter by the minute as Kurt draws it all out.

“Now Blaine, why are you in trouble?” Kurt asks softly, stroking his hands up and down Blaine’s spine.

“I…I teased you during class, sir. When you told me not to.” Blaine answers compliantly, scraping his teeth against his lower lip over and over again and feeling it start to get tender from the action.

“Mhmm. And why did you do that?” Kurt’s fingers smooth and tuck Blaine’s curls around his ear, the gesture eerily soothing and making Blaine uneasy. It makes him excited as well. He loves Kurt’s unpredictability above most other things about him.

“I…I don’t know, sir.”

The brutal slap comes out of nowhere, and Blaine is positive that if the people across the street didn’t hear his shout, the couple in the neighboring apartment certainly did. His arms buckle from underneath him, sending the upper half of his body crashing to the floor, whimpering weakly. His ass, still pink from the punishing spank, is raised on display for whatever Kurt sees fit to inflict on it.

“That’s not an answer, Blaine. It’s a pitiful excuse.” The second slap is more anticipated, and Blaine cringes with his cheek pressed into the floor, a small squeak coming from his throat in response to the harsh treatment of his ass. “Are we going to try and do better or am I going to turn your ass into my personal hand heater?”

In the back of his mind, Blaine fears getting splinters from the way his nails are scratching at the hardwood, but then again he might deserve it. “I’m sorry, sir. Please let me try again.”

Kurt repeats the question. “Why did you disobey me, Blaine?”

“Because I wanted to see you get hard for me in class, sir. I wanted to see if you would still want me.” Blaine braces himself for another hit, but it doesn’t come. His eyes flicker open, staring intently at the leg of Kurt’s coffee table right in his eye line as Kurt remains silent and still behind him.

Dogs bark outside. People scream at each other in nearby apartments. A French horn is being rehearsed in the level above them. All of this filters through Blaine’s ears as he waits for Kurt to make a move. When Kurt’s thumb presses into the knobs of his spine, Blaine’s ass jerks in the air at the unexpected touch, a gasp forcing its way out of him.

The pad of Kurt’s thumb drifts up and down the hills of his vertebrae to the small of his back, where his other thumb comes in contact with his skin as well, sweeping over the dimples in his lower back. His palms slip down his ass, lower than they have so far, and Kurt finally spreads the lips of Blaine’s pussy with his index fingers.

“Uhh…” Blaine moans unintentionally at the much anticipated touch to anywhere near his wet pussy, shifting back a slight amount to entice Kurt to spread him more. Fingers glide over his folds as they continue to keep him open, slipping over his dripping entrance and up his slit. “Ah, sir…”

“Are you questioning my dedication to you, Blaine?” Kurt challenges, a fingers from either hand sliding inside of Blaine’s cunt and spreading him wide.

“Fuck-No, sir, never.” Blaine whines, rocking back onto the intruding fingers inside of him.

“Because I think I have more reason to question your loyalty to me, don’t I? You’re such a desperate little slut for your cunt being stuffed full of cock, I wonder if you don’t proposition more guys to fill it up for you.”

“Your cock is the only one ever inside my pussy, sir. Just yours. Please.” Blaine begs, reveling in the stretch of his entrance as Kurt continues to push his fingers in and out of him. Blaine knows that Kurt knows that Blaine belongs to him entirely, but he also knows how hard Blaine gets off on Kurt insulting him like this. Blaine would never dare give himself to somebody other than Kurt. He’s head over heels for this man, and that’s why it turns him on so much when Kurt questions that—it just means that Blaine gets to prove it that much harder to him.

Kurt’s hands have ceased spreading his lips open, in favor of slipping three fingers on one hand inside of him and prying his ass cheeks apart with the other to expose his pink, puckered hole that Kurt had explored on more than one occasion.

A finger brushes over it lightly and Blaine gasps, wondering if Kurt actually intends to fuck his ass instead. On another day, that might thrill him, but at this moment in time all he wants is Kurt fucking his pussy into next week.

“What about your ass, Blaine? How many boys have you let fuck your slutty ass?” Kurt slips his soaked fingers out of Blaine’s pussy and presses one at his hole, barely slipping in a couple times with his juices before pulling right out again.

Blaine’s forehead smacks down onto the floor as Kurt probes at his ass, his pussy throbbing with how it’s now empty and neglected. “You own my ass, sir. You own all of me. I’m yours. Please.”

“You’re damn right you’re mine.” Kurt whispers dangerously, sliding his finger entirely inside his ass with a single push. A small shriek of pleasure/pain comes from Blaine, but his ass shifts further upwards in response. “I think you might need a reminder of who owns all three of your fuckholes, Blaine.” Kurt’s finger twists sharply inside of him, and Blaine cries out, fading into a whimper as he continues to thrust and jerk his finger in his ass.

“Sir, please, fuck my dirty cunt.” Blaine whines, not even trying to sound dignified. He just needs and he can only hope that Kurt will take pity on him.

“Oh, you want your cunt fucked, baby?” Kurt teases, dragging his finger slowly out of Blaine’s ass and tracing it down to his wet folds. “Want me to fuck you till you scream my name?”

Two delicate fingers slip inside his pussy again, and Blaine sighs with relief. “Yes, please, sir. I need your cock in my pussy. I’ll be so good for you, I swear.”

Kurt hums, pulling his fingers out again and causing Blaine to whine in desperation again. But then, Blaine hears Kurt undoing his pants and pulling them off. Blaine’s heart races in anticipation for the main event—what he’s been waiting for practically since he woke up this morning to Kurt’s morning wood tenting their sheets before he rolled out of bed.

Blaine can’t help but mutter a “thank you, sir” and Kurt responds with a kiss between his shoulder blades. In his haze of arousal, Blaine almost misses Kurt tapping at his shoulder and instructing him to get onto his back. Right then it occurs to Blaine how fucking sore his knees are and willingly and gratefully rolls over. He grips under his knees and spreads himself wide with another sincere “thank you.” The dull throb in his knees is still present, the phantom pressure not yet disappeared. Blaine notices fleetingly that the throw pillow is out from under Kurt’s knees now, probably chucked elsewhere in the room so there’s less slipping and sliding under him when Kurt—Blaine hopes—fucks Blaine into tomorrow.

“You’re being such a good boy for me right now, baby.” Kurt compliments, running his fingers though Blaine’s curls. Blaine can feel himself glowing, leaning his head up into Kurt’s hand. Then again, he’s also hyperaware of Kurt’s hard cock knocking against his pussy. He’s overwhelmingly tempted to rub down against it, but that would displease Kurt, he knows, and he isn’t about to push his luck when Kurt has just told him how good he was being. He resists the urge and dedicates his attention to the massaging motions of Kurt’s hand in his hair, immediately calming down from the soothing action. It’s almost as if it’s whispering lovingly in his ear, “Owned, Protected, Loved” and Blaine sighs in utter contentment.

“Is your tight little pussy ready for my cock, sweetheart?” Blaine nods eagerly, reaffirming his hold at the back of his knees and presenting himself for Kurt. “Mmm, so wet for me, huh?” Kurt drones, his finger sliding easily up and down his slit with the overabundance of Blaine’s juices. Kurt teases over his clit indulgently until Blaine’s hips subconsciously curve upwards in a silent askance of “more, please, sir.”

Kurt removes his finger, a thin string of Blaine’s wetness clinging to his finger while still connected to his inner folds, extending as he pulls his finger away and quickly breaking within a couple seconds. Kurt slips his soiled finger it into his mouth with a moan, remaining there until it’s clean of the remnants of Blaine’s arousal but still slick with Kurt’s saliva. “God, you taste so good, Blaine. I love that you taste good, like you’re trying so hard to please me by tasting like heaven when I eat you.”

Blaine’s eyes fall closed in pure bliss as Kurt’s thumb rubs through his wetness, drifting inside his entrance to capture more of his essence. As soon as the pressure of the finger is gone, he feels Kurt’s thumb pushing its way into Blaine’s soft, obedient mouth. Eyes half-lidded, Blaine subserviently sucks his own wetness off of Kurt, moaning as Kurt slides his finger further and further into his mouth, along his tongue, until the webbing between Kurt’s fingers is pressed as far as possible against the corner of Blaine’s lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want my cock in your mouth, baby? You seem so hungry for it, sucking my finger like you can’t get enough.” Kurt lures, his face lighting up with mirth when he pulls his finger out from his mouth and Blaine’s bright, wide eyes plead in opposition, his mouth sucking around the air like a baby whose pacifier was taken away unexpectedly.

Kurt’s lips capture Blaine’s in a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Blaine’s mouth as they share his taste between them. The hard length of Kurt’s cock smacks briefly down onto Blaine’s pussy, followed by Kurt’s hips rolling into Blaine and pleasuring his slick pink folds with the friction of his dick. Blaine moans generously into Kurt’s mouth, the buzz of the sound electrifying the connection of their lips and tongues.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Blaine?” Kurt asks hurriedly, hotly against Blaine’s open mouth, before taking his mouth again.

“Yes, sir.” Blaine exhales, muffled by the frantic movement of Kurt’s lips over his. The head of Kurt’s cock finds Blaine’s entrance with help of Kurt’s guiding hand, pressing in just the tip but feeling it stretch him so wonderfully regardless. “Oh god, yes, sir, I will, please. Give it to me.”

Kurt’s lips slide over Blaine’s cheek, his sharp, stubbled jaw, and cling to his neck to suck and bite marks into the prickly skin. The scrape of Kurt’s teeth across his five o’ clock shadow sends a fresh rush of wetness between his legs, only furthering the ease of the slow slide of Kurt’s cock inside of him.

When their hips are flush together and Kurt is balls deep in his pussy, Blaine releases his legs to wind them around Kurt’s waist, his hand clawing from the wood floor to his sweaty curls and tugging them in his own fingers. His naked stomach arches up to meet Kurt’s, his still adorned in his white button up and tie, now wrinkled drastically. Kurt must really be caught up in this today, or else he never would have allowed his shirt to get so wrecked.

Kurt doesn’t waste any time once he’s situated, immediately fucking into him as if the apocalypse was chasing him and fucking Blaine was the only thing to save him. It made Blaine feel invincible, his pussy being fucked and abused like a toy-like he was a toy. Which, if he’s being truthful, he is; Blaine is Kurt’s fucktoy and he wouldn’t want it any other way, especially with how thick and fucking fantastic Kurt’s cock felt in his needy cunt right now.

“God, look at how easily I just slide in and out of you, baby. So fucking open for my cock, aren’t you?” Kurt says, bringing his hands down and parting the lips of Blaine’s pussy to do just what he’d said—watch himself fuck into Blaine with no obstructions.

Kurt’s balls smack against his ass in the most delicious manner; Blaine is always so fucking horny for any indicator of Kurt’s undeniable masculinity. If his huge cock isn’t enough proof at any given moment, there are a thousand other reminders that the person dominating him is nothing less than sheer, unadulterated man.

Blaine is just blabbering now, a mess of curses and deities and various tones of Kurt’s name. He doesn’t know how to shut up anymore, and he really doesn’t want to either. “God, Kurt, fu-uhn-uck, sir, so fucking good.”

As Kurt continues his punishing pace, his lips part in a panting smirk. “You like this, baby? Is your greedy, filthy little cunt satisfied finally now that it has a nice, thick cock in it?”

“I-shit-Yes, sir. So-hnn-so fucking full with your cock in it. Thank you, sir. So much.” Blaine rasps out brokenly, his voice cracking in odd places as he speaks.

Out of nowhere, Kurt’s thrusts slow down, still fucking in deep, but not fast enough to work Blaine’s pussy like he so desperately needs. “I know you’ve been a good boy, Blaine, but-“

“Yes, sir, I have.” Blaine interrupts, the words coming out in a whine. At that, Kurt’s hips still completely, half-way inside of Blaine.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m speaking, Blaine.” Kurt growls out authoritatively. Blaine shrinks back at the verbal slap in the face, eyes instantly going repentant and his lip quivering with the disappointment on Kurt’s face. “I’m being nice enough to feed this disgustingly insatiable little fuckhole you call a pussy. The least you can do is demonstrate how fucking grateful you are for me showing you so much mercy.”

Blaine’s eyes clench shut as he feels tears burning behind his lids, a Pavlovian response to Kurt’s frustration at Blaine’s inadequacy. Kurt’s cock quickly fucks fully back inside of him again and stills once more, pulling a shy gasp from Blaine’s lips.

“Look at me, Blaine.” Kurt commands, and Blaine has no choice but to obey. He timidly opens his eyes, staring straight into Kurt’s own, where anger is caving around the edges of his blown-out pupils. “You need to experience what it’s like to not be able to say whatever you want to, like I had to restrain myself this afternoon when you felt the need to flaunt yourself like a whore in my classroom. When I had to stop myself from telling you exactly how I wanted to punish your cunt in front of two hundred other students.”

A reflexive apology escapes Blaine as he hears of what distress he caused Kurt, but he slams his mouth shut again as soon as he catches himself, swallowing the desire to apologize again for apologizing in the first place. His vision blurs a little as Kurt leans over to the floor next to Blaine and is only righted when Kurt is back in place with—oh god--Blaine’s briefs. Blaine lets out a small whimper, knowing immediately what Kurt intends to do with them.

Without a word, Kurt is twisting the material in his hands until it’s a tight rope of fabric, and then folding it in on itself to increase the thickness. Kurt simply says “Open,” and Blaine’s jaw drops like a weight is attached to his chin. The carefully contorted wad is inserted lengthwise, and pressed far enough back that it’s stretching the corners of Blaine’s mouth. Saliva almost instantly begins gathering in his mouth as the makeshift gag pins his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and preventing movement. Spit starts to soak into the absorbent material at once, and Blaine moans softly around the gag.

“How does that feel, baby? Not being able to speak so freely like you could before?” Kurt croons, stroking the knuckle of his finger along the distortedly positioned skin of Blaine’s gag-forced smile.

The muffled whimper he manages is enough to have Kurt’s hips moving again, pulling out and thrusting back into Blaine in earnest, as if to make up for the lost time. His hands land on either side of Blaine’s head as his hips work into him, harsh and graceful at the same time, undulating smoothly and without interruption.

Kurt’s mouth attacks Blaine’s throat again as he grinds his hips into Blaine, and Blaine’s heels dig into Kurt’s ass in a subtle prompting for “harder”, which Kurt obliges. Blaine’s hands clench at the air from where they’re lying on the floor above his head, bracketed by Kurt’s hands. Blaine tries his hardest to stop the noises that are escaping around the briefs, but Kurt doesn’t seem to be objecting to them, so he lets go. The soreness from the stretch of his mouth is blossoming rapidly, but it only works to turn Blaine on all the more. His jaw being forced open like this without relief pulls him into focus of just who he belongs to—and that’s Kurt. Kurt, his professor and his lover and his dominant and his…his, because Blaine is just as much Kurt’s as Kurt is his.

A hand slithers between them as Kurt begins rubbing at his clit, little circles that have him feeling that he’s following the same pattern—spinning around and around, spiraling toward explosion.

Blaine should know better than to get his hopes up though, because as soon as the heat starts building, Kurt represses it with a few words. “Don’t even think about coming. Not until I tell you.” Blaine cries out against his gag when the incessant pressure doesn’t stop and the fire keeps building, and Blaine knows he isn’t going to be able to hold back if Kurt keeps rubbing him like this. Without thinking, Blaine’s hand tears its way down and grabs onto Kurt’s wrist, halting his movements with his grip and a desperate gaze.

Luckily, Kurt gets the hint and removes his hand from Blaine’s slit, placing his hand on the crease of Blaine’s thigh and hip instead. Blaine’s eyes close with relief, air coming out strong through his nose as his pussy throbs with his stemmed orgasm. Kurt’s cock doesn’t relent however, assuring that the heat remains on edge without pushing him over completely. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me, Blaine.” Kurt reprimands, regardless of knowing just why Blaine did. “Don’t make me have to tie you up as well. I’ve got a perfectly apt tie around my neck that I’m not against using on you in the slightest.” Kurt threatens breathlessly as he fucks into Blaine, the tie in question flapping wildly between them with Kurt’s thrusts. Blaine responds with a muted whine, his eyes rolling briefly into the back of his head when Kurt punctuates his words with a particularly well-placed thrust into his g-spot.

Blaine’s hands return to his thighs, pulling himself wide again to have somewhere safe to put them to keep out of trouble. Blaine can tell that Kurt is getting close by the way his hips speed up suddenly, his mouth falling open with the enhanced feeling of impeding pleasure coursing through his veins. “Oh, that’s right baby. Gonna come into that needy cunt of yours and watch you push it out like a good little bitch.”

Blaine can tell the second Kurt’s orgasm hits him, his eyes snapping shut and his jaw going slack, and the white-hot feeling of come filling his pussy. Blaine’s teeth bite down hard on the soaked fabric in his mouth as he fights off his own release at the amazing sensation of Kurt’s come spilling inside of him.

He doesn’t realize how bad his teeth ache from the vigorous clamp of his jaw until Kurt has all but stopped moving inside of him as his cock softens. He opens and stretches his jaw to relieve the pressure as Kurt pulls out of him and slinks down his body until he’s level with Blaine’s well-fucked pussy.

Kurt’s eyelids are heavy with his recent orgasm as he looks up at Blaine. “Push it out, baby.”

Blaine nods, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He focuses all of his efforts on flexing and working his muscles just right to get Kurt’s come to slide out of him. He sighs when he feels the thick stream finally squelch out of his abused pussy and slide down past his asshole and onto the floor.

Kurt moans at the sight of it, running a finger through it as it glides wetly down his skin. “Fuck, baby, that’s so hot. Push it all out.”

Blaine clenches and releases his muscles again, pushing the last bit of Kurt out of him. Then Kurt’s tongue is there, thrusting inside him and scraping out every last drop of himself. Heat flares up in Blaine again, and he finds himself grinding down onto Kurt’s face.

“You wanna come, baby?” Kurt asks, slipping his tongue out of him, and Blaine’s head shakes so roughly, he gets dizzy. Kurt’s mouth latches onto Blaine’s clit as he shoves two fingers back inside of him and fucking harshly right into his sensitive spot. Blaine screams out against the gag, his hips bucking and jerking under Kurt. Kurt locks eyes with Blaine, giving him unspoken permission to come whenever he can.

It comes to him in a flurry of heat and electricity and waves as he’s washed over with inescapable and all-consuming pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. He is vaguely aware of Kurt’s fingers jerking from his pussy as he squirts in cascades, soaking his thighs and—he’s sure—Kurt.

As the pleasure fades out, his legs quiver violently around Kurt, but it flares up once more as Kurt’s fingers thrust and fuck back into him a second time, ruthless and rough, until this time he clearly feels the rush of liquid shoot out of his cunt and sees it hit Kurt’s chin, over his neck, and drenching his white shirt. Blaine’s nails feebly scrape at the floor again as he attempts to get a grip on himself; however Kurt has a completely different idea.

Kurt’s eyes go positively ravenous as he inserts his fingers into Blaine again, working Blaine for a third time to squirt out his pussy. In seconds, Blaine feels himself crashing headfirst into a second orgasm, his back arching in oversensitive pleasure that’s bursting out through his exhausted bones to his toes and fingertips as a final jet of wetness squirts out of his pussy and douses everything with a fresh layer of his pussy juice.

His legs are jelly once Kurt’s fingers finally still on his hip as he sucks and mouths broadly at the drenched state of Blaine’s thighs. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop his legs from shaking and jerking from the absolutely mind-numbing intensity of his two sequential orgasms. Blaine’s mouth has gone slack around the gag in his mouth, his hips and chest reflexively bucking into the empty air, and his fingers convulsing and scratching at the hardwood. He feels like a fish flopping around on a pier, searching his mind for a way to calm down his aggravated muscles and nerve endings.

“That’s my good boy.” Kurt praises as he slips Blaine’s spit-soaked briefs from his mouth and drops them to the ground. Kurt’s lips find his again, and despite the soreness of his jaw, he throws himself into the kiss body and soul. Hell, Kurt deserves it in spades for what he just did to Blaine.

Kurt giggles against Blaine’s mouth at his enthusiasm, pecking a final kiss to his lips before resting his head on Blaine’s chest. “Is that what you were hoping for when you disobeyed me this afternoon?”

Blaine groans loudly with a smile cemented on his face, his head slumping to the side until his cheek is pressed into the cool floor. “I never, ever could have expected how well you just fucked me.”

“Hmm, well that’s where you went wrong, then.” Kurt muses, sliding his hand along Blaine’s chest. “You still underestimate the twelve years I’ve got on you in the age department.”

Blaine nods his head. “True. A mistake I never fail to make.”

“One day I might manage to convince you before the fact.” Kurt says, propping himself up on his hands and hoisting himself to a sitting position. Blaine watches with lust-addled eyes as Kurt’s fingers nimbly tug off his soiled tie and unbuttoning his damp shirt, casting them to the side so he’s entirely naked as Blaine has been since about forty-five seconds after they got to Kurt’s apartment.

Blaine sighs heavily as Kurt lays himself out over Blaine’s full form. “Look, I don’t know about you, but this floor is fucking killing my back.” He complains.

Kurt smirks and shakes his head. “No, I actually don’t know. Maybe you can enlighten me on what it’s like to be the one on your back?” Blaine’s hand flies, and Kurt skillfully dodges the smack with a hearty laugh. “You love me.” He oozes, slipping his hands up the length of Blaine’s arms until his fingers close around his wrists, pinning them above his head before planting a deep kiss on Blaine’s mouth. 

“And you’re lucky for it, too.” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s mouth cheekily. Kurt tenses up at the words, and Blaine instantly knows…he’s in for it again.

In a flash, Kurt’s lips are at Blaine’s ear, whispering threateningly. “What was that, baby?”

Arousal shoots through Blaine like lightning at the use of that name, and Blaine stammers out an answer as he falls back into character immediately. “N-nothing, sir.”

Kurt hums a laugh into Blaine’s ear, pressing a kiss to the shell of it. “That’s what I thought.” He responds silkily, his lips dragging along Blaine’s skin as he sinks back down his chest.

Blaine’s head falls back against the floor and his legs fall open as Kurt’s mouth closes around the folds of his pussy again, bracing himself for what he’s sure will be another hour-long lesson in submission and obedience, if the way Kurt’s eyes are smoldering up at him are any indication.

After all, Kurt never did let him squander away his teaching time.


End file.
